Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.167.60-20150307111004
In regards to the person making all the ridiculous examples. You asked about Miyuki not stopping the locusts.... You do realise she was at a complete difference position at that point in time and they were later picked up by helicopter, right? You show a complete lack of knowledge of events... You say Mayumi helped Miyuki deal with Chen, it was Mizuki's eyes they used, not Mayumi's multi- scope. People accuse me of trying to make Masaki look bad... You then accuse Miyuki of not doing anything to stop locusts when she wasn't even physical present there, you claim she received help against Lina from Tatsuya, which she didn't, at all. You then down grade what she did throughout Yokohoma by missing off her best feat of the volume.... "Fresh blood flowed down his back. The wound was caused by grenade shrapnel — it looked to be a fatal injury. "Kei! Kei!" "Kirihara-kun! Hang in there!" Two girls were sobbing. Mari unleashed magic against the irregulars who launched the surprise attack. However, her magic was drowned in the overpowering interference strength that covered the scene and fizzled. She frantically looked to the side — and her gaze fell upon the source. There, leaping down from the helicopter was Miyuki, landing lightly on the earth as if entirely free from the bounds of gravity. Fearlessly, she raised her right hand. Miyuki had lost her temper. For her, Isori and Kirihara were nothing more than acquaintances. Yet, using despicable means to hurt people she knew was enough to ignite the furnace of wrath within her. Despite her rage, her brain remained calm as usual. Even if she jumped down on reflex, she had a perfect grasp on the gravity that pulled her down. There was no need to use a CAD. Now, with her magic territory released, the only thing she needed to consider was how to construct her favorite unique magic. Miyuki wasn't just sealing Tatsuya's power. In order to seal Tatsuya's power, Miyuki spent half of her own magic on her brother. The fact that Miyuki's magic went out of control was a side effect of suppressing her brother's magic. Now, with Tatsuya's might unleashed, Miyuki's personal power was also released. The Yotsuba Family did not have a signature appellation. That was because each individual possessed a unique ability that could not be categorized, though no one deviated from the principle that "magic is inherited". Miyuki's mother possessed the unique External Systematic Magic that could interfere with another person's mental makeup. Thus, it would be no surprise if her daughter inherited some sort of mental interference magic. Also, she was able to serve as Tatsuya's limiter precisely because she possessed mental interference magic. Indeed — her Freezing Magic, which originally derives from it, is the manifestation of her innate magic interfering with the physical world. She stretched her right hand out. By this action alone, the world froze. It was as if the world centered around Miyuki had frozen solid. The surface of the road and the walls were not covered in frost. What was frozen was the world of the consciousness. There was no change from Mari, Kanon, Sayaka, as well as the critically injured Kirihara and Isori when they brushed against that wall. However, the enemy soldiers who were pointing guns or getting ready to throw grenades, regardless of whether they were regular troops or guerrillas, all stood there stiffly without moving a muscle. They weren't frozen, merely halted in place. Rather than their physical bodies freezing, their minds were frozen. External Systematic·Mental Interference Magic "Cocytus". The frozen mind shall never awaken. The frozen mind cannot comprehend death. There was no way to even inform the flesh that death was upon them. The bodies bound by their frozen minds could not even die. They could only collapse like a row of statues, forever captured in the postures before the frost came. No one could explain what Miyuki did. But all beheld the image of the frozen world. Everyone's instincts informed them that Miyuki did something. Even without words, they could feel that mind-crushing terror. Miyuki turned to one side before gazing skyward and drooping her head once more with traces of a lonely smile lingering on her face. " One more thing I'd like to point out. You people keep referencing Leo and others being impressed with Masaki as something that proves he is stronger than Miyuki, that isn't a feat. If you are seriously suggesting that them being afraid of Masaki (Which isn't anyway in the translated chapters) is a proper feat, then you do realise almost everyone of the main cast has been overwhelming impressed and scared of Miyuki at some point. It's not a feat , it proves nothing, so stop mentioning them being impressed with him. If you want to talk about being impressed, find one main character in the series that hasn't been stated to be impressed with Miyuki at some point in the story.